


The Blind Eye

by LeatherDearest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherDearest/pseuds/LeatherDearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff wants what's best for his Omega son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new at this, so please let me know if you like it or if there is a direction you'd prefer.

Derek was on his third beer when he finally caught on. His boss sat across from him, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his eyebrows almost bouncing off his face. 

"Don't make this weird. It's not like I don't know that you've thought about it." The Sheriff sighed. "At least I *like* you. I spend probably an hour a day running off other alphas creeping around the house."

Derek groaned. Of course young alphas were starting to sniff around. Stiles was so close to maturity- anyone could smell it. But this was not the solution to the problem. "I can sympathize; Cora went through last year. But-- that's why the centers are no longer optional."

John leveled a look at him. "I could take him to to center this weekend. He'd probably only spend a week there before he's matched to whatever alpha fights hardest and pays the most for him." He paused to make sure he had Derek's full attention. "Or, I could get called out suddenly, and have to spend the night over at the station."

Derek swallowed and let himself scent the air deeply for the first time that night. Omega perfume drifted around him, tempting him toward the stairs. He always knew where the boy was, but now he was a beacon, pulling at him. 

"What, ah, what about the ordinance?" Derek ground out as John's face cracks into a wide smile. 

John stands up and closes in on Derek. He picks up a forgotten beer and presses it into Derek's hand. "You've had too much to drink to drive home, and I'm the one that would have to bring a complaint up- AND I'm the one that enforces the Omega Mate Ordinance. I don't think we're going to run into problems." 

"I don't know what to say-"

“Don’t say anything, son. I want him with one of the men under my command. I know you won’t keep him from me. Not without consequences.”

“You plan to blackmail your son’s future mate?” Derek was horrified. 

“I plan to give him to someone who won’t keep him from me. I plan to give him to someone who I KNOW is a good Alpha. I know you won’t mistreat him, and I can be sure if it.”

“...I don’t understand why you would want--” Derek cleared his throat. 

“Feel free to pass this up. I can call Parrish in the morning.”

Derek’s eyes flared red. A deep growl escaped his throat.

John slid his jacket over his shoulders. "I thought so. Oh, shit. Look. Derek, I've got to head over to the station. Just relax. Finish your beer. Take a few deep breaths." He lifted his hand to the rim of his hat. "Just let nature take it's course, son. Hey, and no pressure. The center will be there in the morning." 

John paused a moment at the door. "One thing, Deputy. I expect my son to be in decent shape when I return." He patted his service weapon slowly as he spoke. Derek sat for a moment, flabbergasted. "I know you'll do just fine."

This whole thing was a mess. With the sheriff gone, Derek made his way around the house to check for any weak points in security. 

It wasn't like he hadn't thought about going to the center when Stiles checked in. He thought about it a lot, especially when the boy came to the station. Stiles fluttered around, oblivious to what he was doing to the unmated alpha population. On more than a few occasions, Derek walked into the break room to find a spaced-out Stiles crowded against a wall and scented by an aggressive, random alpha. It infuriated him. He almost got fired for putting a hand through the wall an inch away from Parrish's head. 

The kid was a menace. And apparently he wasn't the only one who had taken notice. Derek watched from the window as the Sheriff drove away, a little horrified that John would break the law like this, let alone engineer his son's deflowering. 

There were other alphas outside. Derek growled. He could smell them. They were coming closer now that the police cruiser had pulled away. That was disrespectful. Anger boiled in him, and he was struck with the urge to tear out the throats of every alpha in a two block radius. 

But that wasn't necessary. He was in here, and they were locked out. All he needed to do to stake his claim and get rid of those pencil-dicked creeps, is to man-up and breed the boy upstairs. Derek straightened up and chugged the last of his beer. The thought of being balls deep, pressing babies into that soft, pretty belly was almost too much. He needed to get himself under control. The boy may be hesitant at first. 

The alpha stalked up the stairs, following the sweet scent to a room at the end of the hall. Drifting just inside the door he can already see the boy, fitful but asleep. 

Stiles's body recognizes the presence of a perspective compatible alpha. His scent deepened. 

Derek toed off his shoes and peeled his shirt from his chest. 

Stiles lay belly down with his face buried in the pillows. His legs and arms starfished across the double bed. He made perfect little noises, shifting around more as Derek came closer. His little omega heart fluttering with pre-heat. 

Derek crawled over him, pressing a hand to his shoulder to keep him still as he settled like a blanket over his body. Stiles froze and tensed, waking up. "Wha--"

"Shhhh. It's me, Stiles. It's just Derek." The alpha quickly went to work. He pressed the struggling arms back into the mattress and started nuzzling at his neck, trying to encourage the omega gland to rise.

It could take any where from a few minutes to a half hour, but it was essential that he activated the gland before penetration if he wanted a successful conception. Alpha hormones introduced through a bite to the gland also jumpstarted heat and made an omega's first penetration bearable. Some alphas tried to avoid activating it for this reason- Omega's screams proved their purity. Derek was not a sadist.

"Derek?" Stiles groaned. "What's happening? You’re not supposed to be here…”

“Shh, baby. It’s ok. I’m supposed to be here, don’t worry. You’re not in trouble. Everything is perfect.” Derek cooed into the shell of Stiles’ ear. He continued scenting and nuzzling while he ran calming hands over arms and shoulders, using his massive weight to hold the nervous boy in place. His hips pressed against Stiles’ ass. 

Stiles was restless as the heat built. His breath got heavier. Each press, each prodding of Derek’s tongue against his gland moved them closer to the goal, but instincts were still warring with Stiles’ awareness. Derek rolled his hips, eliciting a stifled gasp from the omega. Progress. 

The gland swelled against Derek’s lips- it was time. He used his hand to hold the boy down at the shoulders. “Stiles, you’re so perfect. Just hold on a moment. You’re doing so good, baby. Just relax, relax.” 

“Derek- don’t-don’t-don’t” fear was taking hold- it was time for the alpha to nip that in the bud. He teased the gland with his teeth a moment- running an incisor up and around. He could taste the hormones beading from the gland. He slowly fixed his mouth around it, ignoring the panicked gasps from below him. He closed his eyes and bit down, sinking into the supple flesh ready to savor every drop of blood. 

Everything burst into technicolor in a moment. Sounds, tastes, the feel of his mate’s struggles cease beneath him. Derek disengages, refocusing on taking in every aspect of his omega. His scent, the smoothness of his skin, the softness of hair against Derek’s cheek. Little puffs of air escape from rosy lips, his cheeks are growing more pink as the hormones from the bite mix with his pre-heat, setting the stage.

Languid now, Stiles allows himself to be turned over. Derek straddles him, edging his tshirt up a few inches so he can run fingers across the displayed skin. “I’m going to worship ever slip of you, Stiles. It’s like you were made for me- every little corner of you.” He peeled away the shirt slowly, bending to kiss and lick his way up the newly exposed chest. Finding a tight nipple, he closed his lips around it, nibbling and sucking until it was straining and red. He moved to the other nipple and did the same before pulling the shirt completely off. He ran his hands all over the naked flesh beneath him. All the while, his mate made little pleasure sounds. 

“Der… Derek. You- ah- you want me?” Stiles was heat-drunk by now. Struggles long forgotten. He signed as Derek shifted and tugged down Stiles’ sleep pants over his hips and away. His little omega cock has hard as glass, weeping at the glory of their mating. Derek kneeled between Stiles parted thighs, then moved down and licked a wet strip up the side of the organ. Derek would take his time, let the heat fully engage before knotting. His dick pulsed with the thought. Derek pressed his heel against his erection. 

“I want you to feel good, Stiles. Would you let me make you feel good?”

“yeah… yes- there Derek, there!” He hissed as Derek’s hot mouth engulfed him. Busy hands brushed up and down soft inner thighs. Stroking up and down, what should have been calming lit fires all across Stiles skin. The tips of Derek’s fingers brushed closer and closer to the heat of the boy- finding wetness flowing faster. Derek pulled off with a filthy wet pop. 

Holding Stiles’ hips, Derek lifted himself and inspected what was his. Stiles lay prone, happy and soft below him. His eyes were misty, completely in the throes of his heat. The musky smell was cloying, and Stiles was ready- his puffy little hole glistened in the low light. That beautiful bit of flesh, gorgeous and winking open for him, pleading to be filled up and bred. Derek quickly and clumsily worked the front of his pants, shucking them down his legs and kicking them off. There wasn’t much more he could take. 

Stiles scrunched up his face, anxiety coming back. “Derek, please- I need it- something is wrong. I need you to fix it. I need you to fix me” Stiles began to fret- moves restless and without any real direction. 

“Nothing is wrong, baby. You’re perfect. You’re so perfect.” Derek laid himself down, weighing him down and boxing him in. He nibbled a shoulder and nestled his dick against the line of a bony hip. “I just need you to trust me for a little bit longer, ok? Just a little bit and I’ll help you get what you need.”

Derek didn’t wait for a response, claiming Stiles mouth in their first kiss. It was anything but calming- fierce and wet and dramatic. It was totally engrossing- so much so that Derek had three fingers pushing in Stiles’ puffy, beautiful hole before the omega could get in a breath. Testing quickly, Derek checked for any residual resistance. He tried desperately to keep his head, trying to think of anything other than “hot, wet, mine, breed.” Stiles was moaning with each prod- he couldn’t wait anymore. 

He needed Stiles in position. He pulled up, ignoring the protest of his omega. He stood next to the bed, his huge alpha dick proud and at attention before him. He let his alpha voice boom then. “Omega. You know what to do do.”

Stiles gasped- launching himself up and over. Pleas feel from his mouth like water, begging for his mate to mount him. He pressed his face into the pillows as he lifted his ass, spreading his legs in display. 

“Are you ready, Omega? Are you ready for my knot? For me to push my babies into you?” Derek got close, gripping the base of his straining erection. He draped himself across Stiles hot back, groaning as he rubbed the throbbing head of his dick around the rim. Sticky and wet, he pressed the fat head just inside. “You want that? You want me to fill you up?”

Stiles wailed into the pillow. “Yes, yes- fill me up- Derek- Derek- pleasePLEASEPLEASE”

Teeth ground into his neck just as he was fully penetrated, grounding him at all directions. Derek started a rolling rhythm, one arm braced on one side, the other gripping a bony hip. It was all perfect- everything was perfect, wet and clinging. His mate gasping beneath his teeth- his pleasure evident. His pace increased, pounding into the boy. He reared up and held the omega by the hips. 

His omega was too far gone for real words now- mumbling and crying as the pleasure was driven into his wet heat. He needed to finish it. His knot swelled, bumping against his entrance. “Stiles, baby, I’m going to knot you. Are you ready, baby?” Stiles ground out a nonsensical answer. 

“You’re going to take it so good, aren’t you, baby?” He gripped Stiles hips hard as he slowly pressed forward. Stiles cried with the pressure. “It’s ok, it’s ok- you’re going to take it real good.” 

His hot knot popped in so deliciously. Derek hissed. He was so deep, locked in the body of his (beloved?) mate. Moving in tight circles, he chased his pleasure. Derek pushed past, falling into a frantic, aborted pace. He with his left hand, he reached in front and grabbed Stiles’ beautiful hard little omega cock. One, two, three violent pulls and his baby is crying out, knocking him over the edge into his own orgasm. Pulses of come pressed into Stiles body- Derek held tight. Breeding Stiles. Pressing babies into him, making their future. 

They came down slowly, floating in their contentment. Derek maneuvered them to their side and cuddled his mate close. They lay still as they wait for Derek’s knot to shrink. Stiles stirred. 

“Are you back with me?” Derek whispered into the shell of his ear. 

“Why did you do it? You know you’re stuck with… you’re stuck with me now.”

“Stiles, shh. You’re mine. I’m not stuck at all. I’ve won you.” Derek tightened his arms around Stiles’ shoulders. 

“My dad is probably going to shoot you, you know.”


End file.
